prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
WWE Mixed Match Challenge (December 11, 2018)
The December 11, 2018 Edition of WWE Mixed Match Challenge is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Thomas & Mack Center in Las Vegas, Nevada on December 11, 2018. Summary The Mixed Match Challenge hasn't been around for very long, but that doesn't make the turnaround of Jinder Mahal & Alicia Fox any less impressive, as they rebounded from a dismal three-match losing streak to make the tournament finals ... though they have a little bit of serendipity to thank for helping put them over the top. That would be Apollo Crews’ last-second sub for an injured Finn Bálor, a switch that left Bayley at the disadvantage of trying to build chemistry on the fly with a new partner in a must-win situation. Mahal and Alicia, on the other hand, had finally gelled to the point of being a legitimate threat. After The Huggable One had Bayley-to-Bellied both Singh Brothers and lawn-darted Mahal with a suicide dive, the former Raw Women's Champion wandered face-first into a big boot from Foxy, who scored the 1-2-3. Was the victory due to the good karma Jinder had obtained from following the teachings of The Great Khali and Ranjin Singh? Was it Alicia Fox's captaincy? Either way, they're one step closer to the Royal Rumble No. 30s — or, more pertinently for Foxy, that all-expenses paid vacation. All good things come to an end, and the once-unbeatable squad of The Miz & Asuka fell to R-Truth & Carmella in the Mixed Match Challenge Semifinals, snapping any chance they had of repeating as tournament winners. Blame their own internal turmoil for the defeat, as Asuka's prior loss had left The Awesome One less than confident in his partner's abilities — despite having watched her brutalize Charlotte Flair and Becky Lynch moments before on SmackDown LIVE. His mood didn't improve when Asuka joined in on the dance interlude, but if The A-Lister's flat refusal to tag in his partner did more harm than good, his use of her as a human shield ended up sealing his defeat. The A-Lister fed Asuka straight into a superkick from Carmella, an act of cowardice that led The Empress of Tomorrow to completely destroy her partner, leaving Miz easy pickings for an Unprettier by Truth. So, it's official: This Sunday will see Tables, Ladders, Chairs ... and maybe a dance break, too. Results ; ; *Mahalicia (Alicia Fox & Jinder Mahal) (w/ Samir Singh & Sunil Singh) 2 defeated Apollo Crews & Bayley 3 in a WWE Mixed Match Challenge Semi Final Match *The Fabulous Truth (Carmella & R-Truth) 3 defeated Awe-suka (Asuka & The Miz) 4 in a WWE Mixed Match Challenge Semi Final Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery MMC 12-11-18 1.jpg MMC 12-11-18 2.jpg MMC 12-11-18 3.jpg MMC 12-11-18 4.jpg MMC 12-11-18 5.jpg MMC 12-11-18 6.jpg MMC 12-11-18 7.jpg MMC 12-11-18 8.jpg MMC 12-11-18 9.jpg MMC 12-11-18 10.jpg MMC 12-11-18 11.jpg MMC 12-11-18 12.jpg MMC 12-11-18 13.jpg MMC 12-11-18 14.jpg MMC 12-11-18 15.jpg MMC 12-11-18 16.jpg MMC 12-11-18 17.jpg MMC 12-11-18 18.jpg MMC 12-11-18 19.jpg MMC 12-11-18 20.jpg MMC 12-11-18 21.jpg MMC 12-11-18 22.jpg MMC 12-11-18 23.jpg MMC 12-11-18 24.jpg MMC 12-11-18 25.jpg MMC 12-11-18 26.jpg See also *WWE Mixed Match Challenge External links * Mixed Match Challenge #25 at CAGEMATCH.net * Mixed Match Challenge #25 at WWE.com * Mixed Match Challenge #25 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE Mixed Match Challenge results